Showdown
Story Ben: GAHHH!!!! Vilgax: (Shooting laser) HAhahahahaha!! Khyber: (Swings sword at ben) Ha! (Grabs ben's arm) Now i have the omnitrix arm of my prey. Ned: NOO!!!! (Zs'Skayr Posseses Ned.) Zs'Skayr/Ned: Yes the omnitrix is all mine. (Ned wakes up from a dream) Ned: AHHH!!!! Ben: What? Ned: I had this horrible dream vilgax shot you then khyber took your arm and then Ghostfreak possesed me. Ben: Whatever. I'm gonna go get breakfast (Walks out of room) AHHH!!! Ned: Whoa, coming. (Walks out of room) (The entire house is destroyed and on the rubble is Khyber, Vilgax and Zs'Skayr) Khyber: Do you like the redecoration. Ned: No. I would've prefered a poster that said "World's Greatest Hero" with me in the front, on it and Ben in the background. Ben: Hey! Ned: Sorry, just being truthfull. Vilgax: Enough of this joking. (Pushes button) (All of them are transported to a field in the middle of nowhere) Ned: Wow can i buy one of those. It would save alot of time. Vilgax: Grrrr! (Slashes sword at Ned) Ned: (Dodges sword) Whoa! okay you want a fight you got one. (Flash, flash) (Ben turns into XLR8, Ned turns into Sound Waver) XLR8: Time for some acceleration. Sound Waver: I'm gonna scream! ''-''Vilgax and Khyber vs Sound Waver-''' Vilgax and Khyber slash their swords at Sound Waver, but Sound Waver dodges then screams at Vilgax and Khyber Vilgax and Khyber then scream in agony, still in pain Vilgax grabs an explosive and throws it at Sound Waver. The explosive lands infront of Sound Waver, then explodes. Their is a cloud of black dust and Sound Waver is in the center of it. Then a flash comes from the sky and lift them into the air. ''-Zs'Skayr vs XLR8-'' Zs'Skayr tries to scratch XLR8, then XLR8 dodges. XLR8 runs circles around Zs'Skayr creating a tornado, Zs'Skayr goes intangible and goes out of the tornado, XLR8 then runs past Zs'Skayr and punches hin then repeatedly runs past Zs'Skayr and keeps punching him. XLR8 is abruptly stopped by a flash and they are lifted into the air. (On Slix Vigma's Ship) (Flash, Flash) Ned and Ben: Oh man! (Audience Cheers) Slix Vigma: Ladies and Gentlemen aliens of all species this is the battle of the fittest, the Human and the Fistros vs the Ectonurite, The Unknown Species and the Chimera Sui Generis. (Wall goes up between Ned, and Ben and Khyber, Vilgax, and Zs'Skayr) Ned and Ben: Oh no! Ben: I've been here before. Ned: You have? Ben: Yeah i fought some robots and i was shackled to kevin levin. Ned: Look down. Ben: (Sees shackles) Aww man. (Other side of wall) Vilgax: Gah get these shackles off of me!! Khyber: Give it up they are energy shackles if one of us gets out the rest get shocked. Zs'Skayr: I cannot use my intangibility. (Other side) Ned: Okay if we're gonna fight we have to be our strongest aliens. Ben: Yeah. (Flash, Flash) Small Fly: Uh oh. Grey Matter: This is bad. Small Fly: Well the energy shackles are off. (Wall comes down) Khyber: Ha! we can destroy them with ease. Zs'Skayr: I will enjoy taking over your body. Vilgax: And i will enjoy destroying you the way i did tennyson. Grey Matter: I'm Tennyson. Small Fly: He means 17 year old you. Grey Matter: Oh. (Vilgax, Khyber, and Zs'Skayr try to hit them) Small Fly and Grey Matter: GAH!! (Small Fly and Grey Matter run left and right) Small Fly: Grrr! (Shoots lasers at Zs'Skayr) Zs'Skayr: Ahhh! (Gets shot, falls back) Grey Matter: Cool! Small Fly: Wow! Khyber and Zs'Skayr: Grrr (Swing swords at Grey Matter and Small Fly) ''- Small Fly and Grey Matter vs Vilgax, Zs'Skayr, and Khyber-'' Vilgax grabs Grey Matter, Small Fly shoots Vilgax, Vilgax drops Grey Matter. Khyber tries to swat Small Fly with his sword, Small Fly lands on Vilgax' face and Khyber hits Vilgax' face with a Sword. Zs'Skayr puts his hand over Grey Matter and has his claws are like a cage. Slix Vigma: Stop the fight. (Flash, Flash) Ned: Cool i've never seen that alien before. (Ned and Ben are transported to a holding cell, Zs'Skayr, Vilgax, and Khyber are transported to a holding cell) Slix Vigma: (To shadow figure) Keep an eye on them, they could mean big money. Figure: Yes of course. (at Ned and Ben's holding cell) Ned: This thing is in space if we go out you'll suffocate. Ben: What do you mean me? Ned: I'm a Fistros i can survive in space i think my species can do other stuff but i just haven't found my powers yet. Ben: Then why do you wear that super hero costume. Ned: I was like Superman before i got the omnitrix i saved people, and i used my powers. Hey, what's your origin. Ben: Well one year ago i went camping with my grandpa max and i saw something fall from the sky and i went to it and the omnitrix jumped on my wrist. Ned: Hmmm. Ben: What? Ned: Thinking, Hmmm. I got it we can just turn into our biggest strongest aliens and bust out of here, but the alien has to be able to breath in space or somebody's head goes pop. (Flash, Flash) Roxx: Awesome! Grey Matter: Again? (Roxx picks up Grey Matter and sets him on his shoulder) Grey Matter: This is degrading. Roxx: (Punches his own stomach, leaves hole) Get in. Grey Matter: Ummm, i'm having second thoughts. Roxx: (Puts Grey Matter into hole, Rolls into boulder) Hyahhh!! (Roxx and Grey Matter are transported into the arena) Slix Vigma: Now the "Various" Specied ones against two vulpimancers. Vulpimancer 1: Raaahhh!!! Vulpimancer 2: Grooolllow!!! Roxx: (Unrolls) Ben let me see your omnitrix. (5 seconds later) (Flash, Flash) (Ned turns into Wildmutt, Ben turns into Crashhopper) Wildmutt: Raaaar. Crashhopper: Time to teach these dogs some new tricks. Wildmutt: Rowwwr! Rarrrrh. Groooaaah!! Vulpimancer 1: Raaaahh! Vulpimancer 2: Grrrrrrr! Rowwwr!!! Wildmutt: (Whimpers) (Flash) Crashhopper: What'd they say. Claws: It was some very strong language, that i can't say out loud. (Protracts claws) ''-Claws vs Vulpimancer 1-'' Claws jumps on the Vulpimancer, The Vulpimancer runs around growling like a bull trying to get Claws off. (Claws: Whoa!!) Claws gets thrown into the air. Vulpimancer opens his mouth under Claws. Claws falls into it's mouth. Audience: Ohhh!! Slix Vigma: Lets see how the kineceleran is doing. ''-XLR8 vs Vulpimancer 2-'' XLR8 runs around the Vulpimancer, circles it 15 times. Stops, then Vulpimancer is shown shaved. Vulpimancer pounces on XLR8. XLR8 pokes its back with his tail. Vulpimancer looks back, then XLR8 punches the back of his head. The Vulpimancer is knocked out. Vulpimancer 1: (Gags, spits up hairball) Globs: (Comes out of hairball) Gross! (Flash, Flash) Ben: Ewww! Ned: Gah! It was so wet and cramped and gross! (They are transported to slix) Slix Vigma: Ah. Hello i believe you know my associate. Pshychobos: Hello. Ned and Ben: No. Slix: Well ... Ben: (Whispering) Ned i have an idea. Ned: Me too. (Flash, Flash) Upgrade: (Ben) Hey ugly. Upgrade: (Ned) Get ready for a surprise. (Ben Upgrade takes over Slix) (Ned Upgrade gets shocked by Psychobos) Psychobos: I have you defeated. Upgrade: (Ned) Shows what you know! (Flash) Feedback: Thanks for the energy. (Shoots Psychobos) Psychobos: Owww. (Feedback and Upgade run to the escape pod) (Flash, Flash) Ned: Get in. Ben: Okay. (Escpae pod goes to earth) Ned: We're off on a road to earth. '''The End Major Events *Slix Vigma makes his debut. *Globs and Small Fly make their debuts. Aliens Used By Ned *Sound Waver *Small Fly (Debut) *Roxx *Wildmutt *Claws *Globs (Debut) *Upgrade *Feedback By Ben *XLR8 2x *Grey Matter 2x *Crashhopper *Upgrade Characters *Ned *Ben Villians *Slix Vigma *Khyber *Vilgax *Zs'Skayr *Vulpimancers *Dr. Psychobos Category:Incredible Ned 10 Category:Incredible Ned 10 Episodes Category:Episodes